la hermosura de la vida
by Natalia shane
Summary: pasaron 10 años, Kord y Pronto siguen en la banda solo que estan en otros asuntos, Eli sigue los pasos de su padre y Trixie se hizo directora de cine, Eli y Trixie fueron novios y se casaron y tienen 2 hijos un niño de 3 años y su proxima hija que aún está en el vientre de Trixie, solo faltan 2 meses para la llegada de su hija. AMO EL ELIXIE


Ola este es un "one-shot" de Bajoterra espero que les guste ah por cierto este fic va con una canción llamada **Me enamore** de **Isabella Castillo **lea y escúchela si no puedes leer con música escúchala después okey.

Después de 5 años y pasaron cosas increíbles, Kord se hizo el mejor jugador de babosa-ball junto con Grendell y su equipo, Pronto regreso a colina topo para arreglar los asuntos pendientes (Todos-Pronto: ya no habra mas comida de insectos. Pronto: mal-agra-deci-dos.)e Eli sigue los pasos de su padre y Trixie se hizo directora de cine ellos 2 fueron novios y se casaron y tienen 2 hijos un niño de 1 año y la su otra hija que aún está en el vientre de Trixie, solo falta 2 meses para la llegada de su hija

**LA HERMOSURA DE LA VIDA **

Era una mañana tranquila en el refugio Shane en una habitación en donde hay una cama matrimonial dormía una pareja casada un peli-azul y una peli-roja, el peli-azul se despertó y miro enfrente a su querida esposa le dio un tierno beso en la frente despertando a su esposa mostrando unos hermosos ojos de color verdes Eli sonrió haciendo sonreír a su esposa

_Sus ojos eran como el mar  
misteriosos, fascinantes,  
había algo en su mirar,  
que me decía quiero amarte,  
fue ese mágico momento,  
no importaba nada más,  
el mundo era solo de los dos__**.**_

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,  
lo supe cuando te encontré,  
no imaginas cuanto te esperé.  
Mirarnos como nos miramos,  
desde la primera vez,  
es algo que no suele suceder_

Eli: Buenos días, amor.

Trixie: Buenos días, cariño- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo

Eli: ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?- dijo mientras le tocaba con una mano el vientre de Trixie

Trixie: muy bien- dijo mientras ponía su mano encima de la mano de Eli

Eli: solo falta 2 meses para que este aquí con nosotros- felizmente dijo se levantaron de la cama Trixie fue al baño y Eli se cambió y fue a la habitación de su hijo Benny

_Fue tan simple conversar,  
de la vida, de las cosas,  
que solamente sonreír,  
nada era importante,  
fuimos aire y fuimos lluvia,  
fuimos luna y fuimos sol,  
el mundo era solo de los dos._

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,  
lo supe cuando te encontré,  
no imaginas cuanto te esperé.  
Mirarnos como nos miramos,  
desde la primera vez,  
es algo que no suele suceder_

Eli entro a una habitación de color azul-marino tenía juguetes por doquier, dibujos también tirados y al final había una cama donde dormía su hijo de 1 año tenía el pelo rojizo y a lado de su cama había una cesta de babosas hay dormía solamente una babosa aun no tenía la edad para lanzar babosas y le dieron una babosa bengala

Eli: Benny… Benny… despierta – dijo mientras sacudía a su hijo

Benny solo abrió sus ojos que eran de color celeste y miro a su papá

Benny: ¿qué paso papá?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla mientras se sobaba los ojos

Eli: ya despiértate vamos a desayunar

Benny: okey ya voy a bajar

Eli: okey te veo allá abajo con tu mamá – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Trixie ya había salido del baño ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y sonrió cundo sintió unas manos que le agarraban la cadera y se sonrojo al sentir unos labios en la mejilla

Eli: ¿Cómo están mis 2 princesas?

Trixie solo se dio la vuelta para rodear el cuello de Eli con sus brazos e Eli paso ambos brazos por la cintura de su esposa para abrazarla, pero no la abrazo tan fuerte para no dañar a su hija

Trixie: ya lo despertaste

Eli: si ya viene para acá y ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras lo esperamos?- dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa picara.

Trixie: esto- dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios.

Benny: qué asco - dijo al ver a sus padres besándose.

Eli y Trixie voltearon a ver a su hijo y su hijo se acercó a ellos e Eli cargo a su hijo.

Eli: ya lo vas a comprender hijo y solo falta tu hermana para estar toda la familia junta- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hijo.

**2 MESES DESPUES… **

Eli estaba en la sala del hospital esperando a que el doctor saliera de la habitación de su esposa, en ese momento llegaron Kord y Pronto junto con Benny ansiosos para ver a la nueva miembro de la familia Shane, el doctor salió de la habitación para decir que ya pueden entrar.

Eli, Kord, Pronto y Benny entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba Trixie en la camilla cargando un bulto rosa.

Trixie: vengan, pero no hagan ruido está dormida- susurro para no despertar a su hija que estaba en sus brazos.

Eli fue el primero en acercarse a Trixie para ver el bulto el cual se movió, miro a Trixie con una sonrisa al ver a su hija era de pelo azulado piel blanca como la de Trixie.

Trixie: quieres cargarla- Eli solo asistió, Trixie le entregó a su hija en los brazos de Eli, la niña solo sonrió y abrió sus ojos que eran de color verde.

Eli: Benny ven para que conozcas a tu nueva hermana- Benny se acercó e Eli solo se incoó para que Benny la pueda ver mejor.

Benny: es bonita.

Kord: y... ¿Cómo se llama?.

Eli y Trixie solo se miraron y asistieron Eli se enderezo y se sentó a lado de Trixie y pusieron a su hija en medio de ellos dos.

Eli y Trixie: bienvenida al mundo… Isabella.

Pronto: Isabella… lindo nombre- dijo feliz.

Cuando Trixie salió del hospital e Eli fue por ella le hicieron una fiesta de Bienvenida para Trixie y para la nueva Shane que la llamaron Isabella en el refugio y Eli de regalo de Bienvenida a su querida Isabella.

_Te amaba antes de conocerte,__  
lo supe cuando te encontré,  
no imaginas cuanto te esperé__**.**_

_Mirarnos como nos miramos,  
desde la primera vez,  
es algo que no suele suceder._

_Me enamoré, me enamoré de ti..._

La fiesta se acabo Benny fue a su habitacion, Eli cargaba a su hija fue a la habitacion donde dormia el y Trixie, a lado donde dormia Trixie hay una cuna de color blanco donde dormiria su hija, Trixie siguio a Eli.

Eli: amo a mi familia- dijo mientras ponia a Isabella con cuidado en su cuna para que se duerma, Trixie se dirijio a la cuna, se inco para darle un beso en la frente de su nueva hija llamada Isabella y fue a abrazar a Eli y le dio un beso en los labios.

Trixie: y yo amo a mi guapo esposo- dijo mientras besaba a su esposo sacando una sonrida a ambos y se fueron a dormir.

**FIN**

Voy a extrañar a mis amigas porque ya me gradúe de la Primeria y ya no voy a ver a mis amigas pero como dijo Connie las voy a volver a ver pero al menos tengo a 2 amigas mías que van estar en la misma escuela que yo eso si me alegro

Bueno, ¿Les gusto o no? ¿Es un asco? No lose solo con sus Reviews

Me inspiré con la canción bueno nos leemos luego y ustedes tienen Face si tienen pongan en los Reviews su nombre de usuario el mío es Alondra Natalia Rusher y mi foto de perfil es donde hay 4 niñas en la foto esas son mis amigas yo ya tengo a Connie para poder agregarlos a mi face y si tiene una página del Face también póngala en los Reviews okey gracias.

AMO EL ELIXIE

Natalia, cambio y fuera


End file.
